Nos volvemos a encontrar
by Tenchou-Fliqpy
Summary: Ella le dijo que sin importar cuantas veces vuelva a nacer siempre se iba a enamorar de el no importa que, esta es la historia de un amor que no se pudo cumplir. Pasen y leanlo si gustan !
1. Chapter 1

N/A

Mucho gusto a los lectores de fanfiction, esta es la primera vez que publico una historia en esta pagina y la primera en Internet, je je bueno yo simplemente espero que esta historia la disfruten y sea de su agrado sin mas disfruten de la historia.

* * *

Disclaimer

Code geass y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a los estudios Sunrise.

* * *

_"Yo te quiero, Lelou aunque se que mataste a mi padre no conseguía odiarte,_  
_aunque intestaste que yo lo olvidara todo... aun así yo... me volví a enamorar de ti..._  
_aunque alguien alterara mis recuerdos... volví a enamorarme de ti..._

_¡No!, ¡no te mueras Shirley!-el joven hizo uso de su Geass pero no surtía efecto._

_No importa cuantas veces nazca... estoy segura de que volveré a enamorarme de ti, Lelou_  
_esto debe ser el destino, ¿no?"_

_¡No te mueras! ¡no te mueras!-seguía utilizando su Geass pero de nada funcionaba, sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas_

_Por eso... ¿no pasa nada, no, Lelou?_

_Porque me enamorare de ti cuando vuelva a nacer... no importa... cuantas veces sea eso... me enamorare de ti...-la chica cerro sus ojos, el joven la llamo varias veces para ver si reaccionaba pero ya no podía"_

_¡AH!-dio un fuerte grito de dolor mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas"._

Un joven que se encontraba durmiendo despertó exaltado con lagrimas en sus ojos, su nombre es Lelouch Lamperouge y el era la reencarnación del antiguo y vil emperador de Lelouch Vi Britannia también conocido como Zero pero el no era consciente de ello, rápidamente se paso las manos por el rostro viendo que lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Yo... ¿Porque estaba llorando?-se pregunto extrañado el joven, miro a su alrededor buscando su reloj y vio que se le estaba haciendo tarde, se levanto rápidamente para ir al baño y colocarse seguidamente el uniforme, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y vio a su madre y padre en la cocina ambos estaban desayunando felizmente mientras que el se arreglaba desesperaba en colocarse un botón del uniforme, ambos voltearon a mirarlo y sonrieron.

-Buenos días Lelouch-dijeron los dos

-Nada de buenos días, porque ninguno se tomo la molestia de despertarme se me esta haciendo tarde-dijo molesto mientras tomaba un rodaja de pan y la comía.

-¡Jo jo! es que te veías tan tierno dormido que decidí no despertarte-dijo la madre de Lelouch, Marianne Lamperouge aunque era una madre amorosa con su familia no era muy atenta en algunas cosas, Lelouch se le quedo mirando detenidamente sin expresión-Charles, Lelouch me esta mirando cruelmente-dijo dramáticamente mientras se recostaba en el hombro de su esposo.

-Lelouch, no debes tratar a las mujeres así, si continuas así nunca encontraras a una mujer-hablo el padre de Lelouch, Charles Lamperouge era un hombre con una gran presencia y también tenia un carácter duro en su empresa en la cual era el presidente pero con su familia era muy diferente, bromeo mientras sonreía de lado sabiendo que le molestaría a su hijo

-...-lelouch suspiro simplemente lo cual sorprendió a sus padres de que no diera una respuesta que comenzara una guerra que no terminaría probablemente nunca.

Rápidamente se escuchaba unos pasos rápidos, dejaron de prestarle atención para ver a su hija que baja con gracia sus padres la miraron contentos igualmente lelouch, su hermanita había entrado a la preparatoria, a la misma preparatoria que el.

-Me encanta este uniforme estoy tan contenta de estar en la misma preparatoria que tu Oni-sama-dijo contenta mente mientras abraza a su hermano el cual lo correspondía de igual manera: feliz.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Nunnally por fin as logrado uno de tus objetivos.

-¡Si!-dijo muy animada.

-Bueno ustedes dos tienen que irse rápido que ya pronto comenzaran las clases-dijo rompiendo el momento Marianne.

-Si, nos vemos -dijeron mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

-Tengan cuidado-la puerta fue cerrada y los dos se apresuraron de llegar rápido a la preparatoria, en realidad no quedaba muy lejos pero ya la hora se estaba pasando y era el primer día, así que tenían que llegar antes que de sonara el timbre lo cual pudieron lograr fueron a ver en que clase quedarían luego de ver en cual estarían se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado, Lelouch por su parte esperaba que le fuera bien a Nunnanlly en su primer día pero aun le inquietaba un poco lo que le sucedió en la mañana estaba llorando en un sueño por alguien y realmente estaba llorando le parecía muy extraño pero dejo de lado eso para ir directo al salón y encontrarse con los que serian sus compañeros este año, entro tranquilamente y pudo notar que estaba con los mismo que el año pasado eso le alegro pudo encontrarse con sus amigos Rivalz, Suzaku, Kallen y Nina con ellos también formaba el consejo estudiantil, estuvieron hablando hasta que de pronto salio un tema inesperado.

-Saben habrá una nueva Alumna que viene de el extranjero-dijo Rivalz emocionado esperando saber quien sera la chica.

-Si, yo también lo supe de la presidenta creo que la unirá al consejo estudiantil estaba muy entusiasmada-dijo Karen sonriendo ante la noticia.

-Mas bien estaba emocionada porque ya tiene excusa para hacer un festival-aseguro Suzaku.

Todos se miraron y bajaron la cabeza, sabían que trabajarían mas de lo que esperaban trabajar este año, rápidamente todos se sentaron en sus asientos esperando que viniera el profesor con la esperada alumna nueva.

-Muy bien alumnos, les presento a su nueva compañera ella viene del extranjero, por favor llévense bien con ella-anuncio el profesor.

-Es un gusto conocerlos mi nombre es Shirley Fenette y espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes-sonrió mientras los miraba a todos, estaban sorprendido y mas por el extravagante color de cabello que tenia era poco común.

-Muy bien señorita Fenette siente en la parte de atrás al lado del joven Lamperouge-ordeno mientras se preparaba para comenzar la clase, todos la miraban era una chica muy linda y tenia una suave voz, Shirley se sentó en el puesto que le dijo el profesor, Lelouch también estuvo un poco interesado en la joven así que cuando sus miradas cruzaron este sintió una extraña sensación cuando esta le sonrió fue simplemente para el extraño.

* * *

N/A

Hola! a espero que en verdad les haya gustado no soy del tipo que escribe sino del que lee y pues hasta hace poco había terminando de ver Code geass y de verdad que me encanto esta pareja que se me ocurrió esta historia, perdonen que sea corto pero no eh pensando tanto como sera la historia eh tenido unas pocas ideas  
je je ^^ espero cualquier critica y si tienen algo que decirme para mejorar lo aceptare gustosamente sin mas me despido.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

N/A  
Hola! Aqui un nuevo capitulo de **nos volvemos a encontrar**  
ya eh pensando un poco mas de como continuarlo ja ja!  
espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Disclaimer

Code geass y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a los estudios Sunrise.

* * *

La campana sonó, la hora del almuerzo había llegado para los estudiantes momento que los hizo suspirar de alivio ya estaban cansados de ver clases de matemática a los pocos segundo varios estudiantes se reunieron alrededor de la nueva estudiante para hacerle conversación.

-Dinos ¿como era el lugar en donde vivías?-pregunto animada mente una estudiante.

-¿Como era tu anterior escuela?-pregunto otra.

-¿Hay bellas mujeres de donde viene?-pregunto de manera pervertida un chico.

Lelouch miraba todo el alboroto que tenia al lado, a decir verdad la chica le llamo la atención hasta le gustaría hablar con ella pero de esa manera no podría así que lo dejaría por hoy, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, Shirley noto eso y también quiso salir pero todos le hacían preguntas muy personales hasta de que si su color de cabello era natural lo cual respondió que si sonriendo amablemente, pero rápidamente pidió salir diciendo que tenia que ir al baño lo cual no era verdad, salio del salón y muchas miradas se posaron en ella, bajo la mirada y fue al lado contrario de donde se ubicaba el baño y empezó a alejarse rápidamente, en realidad era muy tímida ante tantas mirada debido a eso no era muy buena haciendo amigos lo cual no quería que pasara pero le era inevitable no ser tímida, mientras caminaba con la mirada baja no se dio cuenta que choco con la espalda de alguien automáticamente pidió disculpa varias veces sin mirar a la persona con la que choco estaba muy nerviosa.

-No hay problema Shirley-san-cuando escucho ser nombrada subió la mirada y pudo ver unos ojos amatista mirándola detenidamente mientras sonreía lo cual la hizo sonrojar.

-Este... yo... ah...-Shirley no hallaba como dirigirse a su Lelouch este solo la miraba divertida mente al ver que no sabia como se llamaba.

-Lelouch... Lamperouge Lelouch, Shirley-san no tiene que ponerse así solo por no saber mi nombre-Lelouch seguía mirándola divertido, esta lo miro un poco molesta porque sentía que se burlaba de ella- No me estoy burlando de ti descuida, aparte que bueno que saliste así podremos ir con la presidenta-Shirley no miro un poco sorprendía.

-¿Presidenta?.

* * *

En otra parte en un salón exclusivo para el consejo estudiantil se encontrar Suzaku, Karen, Nina, Rivalz y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Milly, todos se encontraban decorando la habitación ya que por decisión de Milly se haría una fiesta para la nueva integrante del consejo estudiantil: Shirley.

En realidad todo esto era algo improvisado, así que lo hacían lo mas rápido posible, le pidieron a Lelouch que hiciera el favor de traerla mientras ellos decoraban aunque se estaban tomando su tiempo.

-¡Listo! ahora solo hay que esperar a que venga nuestras invitadas-dijo emocionada Milly.

-¿Invitadas?-se preguntaron todos a que se refería con eso ellos pensaban que solo seria una que es su compañera.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Lelouch que detrás de el se encontraba Shirley, todos lanzaron confeti sobre ella, sorprendiéndola por lo que hacia sus compañeros.

-¡Felicitaciones por entrar al instituto Ashford!, yo soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Ashford Milly espero que nos llevemos bien Shirley-hablo contenta mientra la hacia adentrarse completamente al salón todos la estaban mirando feliz ella bajo un poco la mirada.

-Vamos no te sientas avergonzada ahora como compañeros, a por olvide presentarme Cardemonde Rivalz-dijo animada mente Rivalz.

-Yo soy Kururugi Suzaku, puedes llamar Suzaku simplemente-hablo mientras le sonreia.

-Einstein Nina... espero que no llevemos bien-sonrio algo apenada mientras se acercaba.

-Kallen Kozuki, puedes contar conmigo si necesita ayuda en algo-le sonrio mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Etto... si espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes-hizo una leve reverencia para dar paso a una cálida sonrisa, todos estaban alegres de poder tener una nueva compañera aunque también les queda una intriga.

-Entonces daré pase a nuestra siguiente invitada-hablo Milly mientra la puerta se volvia a abrir dejando ver a Nunnally con un gran sonrisa paso emocionada a saludarlo a todos.

-Chicos como están hace tiempo que no los veía-sonrio mientras los observaba a todos.

-Nunnally... esto significa que la otra integrante del consejo es mi hermana ¿verdad?-pregunto Lelouch.

-¡Así es!-respondió divertida Milly.

-Bueno era de esperar Nunnally siempre no ayudaba antes de entrar a la preparatoria-hablo Kallen.

-Si, pero es bueno ya tenerla como miembro oficial-sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo Suzaku.

-Si... estoy emocionada de estar aquí con ustedes nuevamente-le sonrió igualmente sonrojada, todos veían la atmósfera que estaba entre ellos dos se notaba que se gustaban pero para Lelouch eso no era algo muy divertido de ver como a los demás así que fingió que tosía para llamar la atención.

-Bueno Shirley y Nunnally son las nuevas miembros del consejo estudiantil, así que hagamos lo mejor este año-Hablo emocionada Milly.

-¡Si!-respondieron todos.

Todos empezaron a ordenar papeles y empezar sus trabajos mientras les explicaban que harían Shirley y Nunnally en el consejo, pero mientras pasaba la hora se divertían mientras hacían sus trabajos sin duda Shirley la estaba pasando bien nunca pensó que estar en la escuela fuera tan divertido, sin saberlo alguien la observaba detenidamente este simplemente sonreía al verla feliz aunque aun tenia un extraño sentimiento.

* * *

N/A  
Aah! mi dios bueno espero que les haya gustado de verdad gracia por aver comentando me hizo muy feliz  
no pense que alguien fuera a leer mi fic habia visto que no hay muchos fanfic de esta pareja y me entristecio un poco crei que a nadie le gustaba pero al ver tu comentario me hizo muy feliz que quise actualizar rapidamente jaja muchas gracias ^^ aunque me disculpo que sean muy corto los capis tratare de actualizar un poco mas rapido.  
Sin mas me despido adios!


End file.
